


Anatomy

by ElanVitar



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanVitar/pseuds/ElanVitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylar loves all of Mohinder's parts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to mylar-fic @ LJ on 22/04/07.

Mohinder loves walking barefoot. As soon as temperatures permit – it's hard to keep his apartment heated appropriately – he sheds shoes and socks alike and feels the wood and the carpet below his feet.

The carpet is quite cheap, but enough to dig his toes in.

It's nothing compared with a sandy beach or thick expensive carpet, but it's a start.

Sylar pretends not to notice at first, but Mohinder keeps wiggling his toes when he's distracted, which in turn pulls in Sylar's attention… he's too used to pay attention to the smallest details to be able to pull his mind away.

Mohinder is incredibly ticklish on the soles of his feet, and Sylar nearly gets a kick to the face for his troubles when he tries to get his hands on them for the first time, while Mohinder hysterically shrieks and giggles above him. He eventually figures out how to hold them without setting him off again, and as soon as he's got it figured, he begins exploring Mohinder's toes.

Mohinder's moans are even louder than usual, and Sylar figures he's found yet another route straight to his libido. And of course he mercilessly exploits it, until Mohinder is breathing heavily and counting the black spots dancing in his vision while sweat pours down his body.

Sylar, on the other hand, sits on the other end of the bed like the proverbial cat having devoured the cream, and meticulously licks his sticky fingers.

\---

Sylar thinks the penis – as an organ and an erogenous zone – is quite overrated. He downright dislikes the notion that just touching (fondling, licking, whatever) a cock would leave its owner satisfied, sated and exhausted.

Far from it.

For Sylar, sex is an art, not sport.

And so he likes to experiment on Mohinder who – let it be said – quite willingly submits to his experiments.

He is especially mystified and fascinated by Mohinder's nipples – his own are not really sensitive, but he only has to lightly blow on Mohinder's and Little Mohindy will immediately stand at attention.

It's downright cute.

They – the nipples – are also quite cute: A deep brown colour, even darker than Mohinder's normal skin tone. They remind him – clichés be damned – of a good mocha with just a hint of cream, and since their temperature seems to be perpetually higher than the rest of Mohinder's body – even deep inside -, the comparison is actually quite apt, Sylar thinks.

He loves licking and especially biting them. When light stimulation gets him satisfying results, treating them a bit rougher drives Mohinder crazy at the drop of a hat. He could actually – and this is a first for him – get Mohinder off *just* by kissing and biting (and, occasionally, scratching) his nipples. It 's quite glorious, actually, and he loves doing it.

Maybe more than he should.

\---

Mohinder doesn't wear his glasses often. He claims they're constantly in the way, especially when – as it's bound to do – rain moves into New York, dyes the concrete buildings a darker shade of grey and washes away the filth and trash inevitably collecting everywhere. Mohinder's hair is long, and gets in the way even more when wet… clinging to his glasses and making sight impossible, making him feel vulnerable and unsure of himself… disoriented, so to speak.

He only puts them on right after getting up, very seldomly. And so Sylar's only image of Mohinder in glasses is him with tousled hair, his eyes still slightly swollen from sleep and his mind still entirely elsewhere.

Mohinder wakes very slowly.

Sylar thinks it's too cute for words, and so he's quiet and savours the short, way too rare moments when he actually gets Mohinder in glasses.

\---

Sometimes Sylar thinks Mohinder and him match perfectly – he has the buzz cut, his hair cropped close to his skull (no matter that it wasn't entirely consensual on his part), and Mohinder has that slightly-longer-than-decent, wavy, silky hair, apparently just made to be messed up.

Sylar really doesn't know how Mohinder does it; his hair never behaved that way, no matter the length. He suspects it's genetic, and he's very disappointed at how having fabulous hair doesn't count as a superpower.

Regardless, he loves burying his hands into Mohinder's hair, pulling his head back and forth to apply kisses and teeth wherever he wants to.

Mohinder lets him, obviously turned on by being manipulated in this fashion. He coos, high in his throat, when Sylar drives his hands, fingers spread wide, over his skull and when he snaps his fingers closed or scratches Mohinder's scalp.

But what turns Sylar on most is when Mohinder, right after sucking him off, rubs his cheeks and his hair against his cock, collecting the last drops of semen in his hair. It should be gross, or at least vulgar, but it looks entirely natural when Mohinder does it, like a gigantic cat butting his hand with its head, begging to be petted.

It usually cuts his recuperation period very short indeed, and judging by Mohinder's amused half-smile whenever it happens, he's quite aware of his hair's effect on Sylar.

And the bastard is using it to his advantage, too, so often that even Sylar feels slightly sore

\---

Mohinder's bottom lip is the slightest bit pouty. A bit fuller than one would expect, drawing onlookers' looks towards it. Mohinder also never needs chap stick or similar things to keep his lips smooth; they're always perfect.

Unless, of course, Sylar gets to them. He loves biting Mohinder's lips – and especially that bottom lip – only stopping bare *cells* before drawing blood.

Mohinder seems to love it, judging by the wanton and fascinating little noises he makes when Sylar puts one of his lips between his teeth again and pulls, ever so slightly.

Their kisses are always full of teeth and less tongue. Sylar usually has the upper hand and ruthlessly abuses this advantage… but sometimes Mohinder subdues him, and then their kisses are all tongue and no teeth. Mohinder loves running his tongue along Sylar's bottom lip, in some sort of revenge to the abuse his lips have to suffer.

But Sylar usually wins, and so Mohinder's mouth is swollen and red after nearly every kissing session and he's entirely out of breath, with dark red spots high on his cheekbones.

He looks downright fuckable like that, and Sylar isn't someone to wait for an invitation.

\---

Mohinder's bellybutton and the end of Sylar's tongue fit together like lock and key. Sylar is quite happy to find that out.


End file.
